A New Start In An Old Place
by DelenaMyLove
Summary: Elena Gilbert had returned to Mysic Falls after running away 3 years ago. She wants to start fresh but being in that town brings back memories she wanted to forget. Not just friends and family memories. Romance memories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Grill, oh how she'd missed this place. It was the first place she went to when she arrived back in Mystic Falls, now she remembered why. The Grill had a lot of memories for her, memories she had been trying to forget for the past 3 years while she was away.

She looked around the room. The bar, that reminded her of Alaric... And Damon. The pool table reminded her of Stefan. The waiters all reminded her of Jeremy and Matt. The booths made her think of her parents, Jenna, Caroline and Bonnie.

Looking towards the door that led to the kitchen Elena saw Matt come out. He hadn't noticed her yet, but maybe that was a good thing. Sure, she'd come back to live her life here, where she belonged but she wasn't sure if she wanted everyone to know she was back just yet.

Too late she thought, as Caroline and Bonnie walked into The Grill. She knew they would see her, as if on cue, they did.

"Elena!" they both screamed running over.

Matt's head whipped around at the mention of her name. He then came running over as well.

"Hey guys, long time no see" she joked.

"Don't joke like that Elena. You left, without saying goodbye. You were gone for 3 years!" Caroline scolded.

"Lighten up, Care. She's here now. That's the important thing" Matt said rolling his eyes.

"You are staying right Elena?" Bonnie whispered.

"Of course, I'm back for good." Elena said pulling Bonnie into a hug.

After assuring them 10 more times that she wasn't going to leave, she left to go find somewhere to stay. She knew her house wouldn't have been fixed; she had left just after she had burnt it down, but to be honest she didn't want to be there even if it had. She wanted a fresh start. Kind of. Nothing in this town could give her a fresh start. Here everyone knew what had happened to her. She had still come back, now she wasn't sure why. Knowing she couldn't leave after her friends had seen her she started looking for a place to live.

She wanted something small but welcoming. She had lots of money to buy one. She'd been compelling money off people since she left and had taken some off the people she fed from, so the only question was what house did she want.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Stefan... It's Matt, we need to talk. NOW!" Matt said into the phone.

"Matt, I know it's you, you've called 5 times already" Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"Well its important... And about Elena"

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker so Damon can hear."

"What's going on with Elena, Matt? Did she call you or something?" Damon asked.

"Not exactly. She's back. As in she's in Mystic Falls." Matt answered cautiously.

It's perfect, Elena thought, walking through the small house. Just the right size. Now all it needed was furniture. It was late so the stores would be closed, but being a vampire had perks. Like being able to compel the guards to let her in and help her carry the furniture outside.

She'd learned since leaving that you sometimes had to do things the bad way to get what you wanted. Leaving had helped her realize that life wasn't all about being what other people wanted you to be, it was also about being what you wanted to be. She had tried to be good for everyone else's sake... But she needed to be bad sometimes, for her own sake.

It was fun being bad, but the enjoyment wares off easily when you have no one to enjoy it with. That's why she came back. To enjoy her life with the people she had always known and loved.

The thing that made her the most nervous was how the Salvatore's would react to her return. She'd left on a bad note with them. Her and Stefan had broken up and she'd slept with Damon. She was sure that Stefan was still blaming the Damon thing on the sire bond but when Elena had left she'd briefly turned off her emotions and now, even though she had her emotions back, the only one she wanted to please was herself.

*Next Morning*

"Your sure she's going to be here Matt?" Damon asked getting closer than necessary.

"Damon back off. He said she'd be here so she will be" Stefan said putting his arm between them.

"Caroline told me that her and Bonnie were meeting Elena here for breakfast... Although Bonnie will probably be the only one eating," Matt said, ignoring Damon.

"She'll be here any minute" Bonnie informed as her and Caroline walked up to the boys.

"There she is!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Stefan... Damon... I... I wasn't expecting you guys to be here too..." Elena stammered caught by surprise.

"Of course you weren't sweetheart. You left us both very pissed off, I bet you expected us to attack in private" Damon said his eyes gleaming

"Well... I can leave if you want?" Elena questioned, raising one eye brown and cocking her head.

"Ignore him Elena. It's great that your back. We should go sit down and... Catch up" Stefan said as sweet as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. This is my first time letting people read my writing so I'm glad you all like it. Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter, I was busier than I expected yesterday. If I get a few more reviews I'll try to add more than one chapter tomorrow. Thanks everyone**

Chapter 3

"Cut the crap brother. Why the hell did you leave Elena? Better yet... Why are you back?" Damon said getting angrier every time his brother opened his mouth.

They'd be sitting with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline for an hour and no one had said anything important. Damon wanted answers and he intended to get them. NOW!

"Elena, I want you to tell me why you left and why you returned. It will make me happy if you tell me" Damon said, trying the sire bond method to get what he wanted.

"Stop, Damon. The sire bond stopped working the moment I turned off my humanity. If you want answers you're going to have to ask me nicely" Elena said sweetly.

"Elena, will you please tell us why you left and why you came back?" Bonnie asked, cutting in.

"I left because I was sick of you all treating me like a child. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices and don't need the likes of you 4 telling me what to do!"

"Not all of us told you what to do, Elena." Caroline added

"Oh yeah? Caroline you told me to get back with Stefan every day! Stefan was trying to change me into the old Elena and Damon was doing everything possible to break the sire bond, including pushing me away! I think Bonnie was the only sane one. But then again, maybe she wasn't. She had that creepy professor Shane guy telling her what to do. So yes, Caroline, you all wanted to dictate my life for me."

"Okay, okay. Look at it how you want Elena but you still haven't told us why you returned?" Stefan asked quietly

"Do I really need a reason? This is my home. But if you want one that bad, I want to live my life in the place I love. Sure it'd be easier just to start in a new place but this is where I have always lived. Mystic Falls is my home and I want to stay here for as long as I can."

"Elena? Can we talk?" Stefan came up behind her as the rest of the group left

"Depends... Are you going to scold me about leaving?"

"Maybe a little, but only because you didn't say goodbye" he joked, smiling

"Okay, let's talk. Where to?"

"Where do you live now? I'll walk you home and we can talk along the way"

Elena looked at him sceptically, "What's the catch? Why do you want to know where I live?"

"Come on, Elena. I just want to make sure you're okay"

"Fine. But Stefan, don't try to pull anything. Just know if you so much as try to rule my life I'll leave again"

"Elena, I promise that I won't do that anymore. I just want you to be here and be safe. Trust me, Elena."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know this is a bit late but I barely got any reviews on the last chapter... I really hope you guys like this one and if I get a couple reviews today I'll post another chapter later tonight. Thanks everyone :)**

Chapter 4

This is getting weird, Elena thought. Stefan had said that he wasn't going to treat her like a child anymore, and he hadn't been for the past 3 days, but now he was treating her different. He was like the old Stefan again. He was acting like the Stefan who loved her for her. She knew that he didn't feel that way about her anymore. Her turning into a vampire had completely changed how he looked at her.

Damon had changed too. He was more forceful than before. He was still sweet in that rude way that he's always been but now he was forcing himself on her more. He was constantly with her and always wanted to help her.

Both brothers seemed to be fighting for her attention. She wished that one of them would just lay off, but the question was, which one. She liked them both for different reasons. She wanted them both happy. Which one did she want to see happy with her?

"Caroline," Elena said into the phone, "I need help. This is one of my brief alone moments and I need you to help me."

"What's going on Elena? What do you need my help with?" Caroline replied concerned.

"It's about Damon and Stefan... I know what your view on which brother was better before but they both seem different now. They both seem like they really care!"

"Elena... While you were gone a lot of things changed. We all expected Damon to... Well be the old Damon and go crazy and kill a lot of people but he didn't. He stayed here and was really nice. Stefan did the typical Stefan thing and was broody for a few days, then he acted normal and didn't say anything."

"So what you saying is that neither of them really cared I was gone, so they don't really care that I'm back either?"

"No! Far from it Elena, what I'm saying is that this time, I can't help you chose. I know I used to say Stefan was your soul mate and your epic love but now... Damon is in the competition. It would be hypocritical for me to say don't chose Damon because of his past."

"True. I don't know Care, maybe one of them will just stop acting this way and I can chose the other. Maybe I'll get lucky."

"I doubt that Elena... I think this time they are both in it for the long run. They both want to be with you for good. You're going to have to make a choice, not them making the choice for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the second chapter of the day that I said I would post if we got some more reviews. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 5

"You up for a road trip?" Damon asked walking, or barging as some would call it, into Elena's house.

"Depends... Why and where?" Elena asked.

The last road trip had led them to Georgia in a hunt for a spell to open the tomb. It had also been when Damon had essentially kidnapped her and almost got them both killed.

"The where isn't that important as it is just a small town close by. The why... Well that's a bit more complicated and I can explain along the way. If your coming." He smirked

"Okay, I'll come. Since this time you actually asked if I wanted to go instead of waiting until I was unconscious."

"Now now. Don't get all sarcastic, that's my job," Damon said with a little too much enthusiasm and flirtatiousness

As they drove Elena had some time to think about what, or who, she wanted. She had spent time with both the Salvatore's since returning home and had enjoyed both for different reasons. She liked Damon's sarcastic and in your face personality but she also like the sweet reserved personality that was Stefan's. She hoped this trip would really help her decide. She knew she couldn't have them both so she had to tell them who she wanted to be with, for now at the very least.

"And here we are!" Damon said pulling up beside a tall black building. To Elena it looked like it was rarely used.

"Uh, Damon, is anyone even going to be here... Or are you bringing me here to kill me?" Elena half joked

"Funny. But no I didn't bring you here to kill you. As for the amount of people, well I'm hoping for just one specific guy."

"And who would this guy be and what does he have to do with the plan you didn't tell me on the way here?"

"The guy is an old friend of mine... And about the plan, I kind of forgot I even mentioned it... Let's just say I need Elijah back in town and this guy it my best bet" Damon said walking away and into the building.

"Elijah? Why?" Elena asked surprised by this outcome.

"Well I need to ask him a few questions about some people he may have run into. Klaus is being no help and with Finn and Kol dead Elijah is my best bet."

"Are you forgetting about the 5th Mikaelson?"

"How could I ever forget about Barbie Klaus? She just can't help me on this."

"It has to do with Katherine doesn't it?"

"In a way yes, but not because I want to find her. Because she hid something along time ago that is the going to help us in the future."

"And that something is..." Elena asked before screaming in fright as her and Damon were pushed onto the ground from behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Damon!" Elena screamed, although they were vampires they had been taken off guard. She would have to remind herself to be more cautious... If they lived!

"Wait, did you say Damon? As in Salvatore? Damon Salvatore is that you?" They mystery guy asked.

"Ahh, Will. Would you mind asking before you attack next time?" Damon answered with a chuckle.

Elena felt Damon's hand on her arm, helping her up. She stood up and focused on the man in front of her. With her super senses she could see a bit better but she still couldn't make him out completely in the dark.

"Could someone please turn on the lights" Elena practically begged.

A second later the lights were on and a second after that and the stranger was in front of her again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not used to having visitors. Nobody ever comes to see me so I thought you were here to kill me. I'm Will by the way. If I didn't know Damon so well I'd assume your Katherine. My guess is your the mysterious doppelganger everyone is talking about"

"Your correct there Will. This is Elena, just so you know, she's a lot nicer than Katherine." Damon joked

"Very funny Damon. Can we get on with whatever this is about so we can leave! This place is creepy!"

"Yeah... Will I'm hoping you can help me. I'm on the hunt looking for a friend of mine. I've been told you might be able to help me," Damon replied turning to Will

"Depends who it is Damon, some people might be better left hidden..." Will responded cautiously

"It's not Katherine don't worry. I know you can't find her anyways. It's actually someone a bit more powerful..."

"Don't say it Damon, you know it's going to be really hard for me to find him!"

"No it's not Will, you already know where he is."

"How'd you know that Will knew where Elijah was?" Elena asked when her a Damon started to drive away from the building.

"Well let's just say I'm a good detective," Damon answered winking at her.

"Funny, no really Damon how'd you know?"

"Well I'm still going with the detective work. I could tell more than 1 person was staying there, Will and Elijah have always been close and the way he knew who I was looking for before I even told him."

"Do you think he's really going to send Elijah back to Mystic Falls? Or better question do you really think Elijah will come back?"

"He'll come, eventually. We'll just have to wait a few weeks. Elijah is the type who wants it to be on his terms. When he feels it's a good time to return, he will."

"So what did Katherine hide anyways? What's so important to you that you have to go through all this trouble?"

"It's not important to me; it's not even for me. It's for Bonnie. Katherine hid a crystal that can help Bonnie control her new found magic better. We just have to find it first."

"Damon... Why are you helping, Bonnie? You used to be willing to kill her!"

"The witch isn't as bad as I thought. And she might come in handy eventually so we need her to be able to control her magic."

"And there's the catch, she can help you later on so you'll help her now."

"Well, I guess that's how you see it, I don't"

"Your back, how'd it go? Did you find him?" Stefan asked anxiously as soon as they got into the door of the boarding house.

Damon and Elena looked at each other then turned to Stefan and at the same time said "Eventually"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked

"What it means, brother, is that Elijah will show up soon, but not soon enough that it's on our terms." Damon replied walking towards his room.

"What was that about? I don't get it... He thinks Elijah will or won't come?"

"He thinks Elijah will show up in a few weeks because by then it'll be because he wants to be here not because we want him here." Elena explained

"I'd say that sounds like the dumbest thing ever but knowing Damon, he's probably right about this."

"Probably, the way he explained it is a bit better but I think he's right... For once."

"I heard that!" Damon yelled from his room, causing Stefan and Elena to burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to upload this. I've been busy with family since it's Easter and stuff... I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest one so far. I don't know how many chapters I want to make this story but I don't think it will be too long. I've decided who Elena will be with and we will find out in the 9****th**** chapter. I'm sorry if I make anyone upset with my choice but don't worry because the other Salvatore will also end up with someone. Thanks everyone who has stuck with the story **

Chapter 7

This was going to be one of the hardest weeks Elena had ever had. While she was away she didn't have her humanity so this week didn't mean anything to her. Being in the same town that it happened in only made it worse. Half way through this week would mark the day the last member of her family had died. It would always mark the day of Jeremy's death. They had been close all his life and his death had ruined her, when Damon had helped her turn off her humanity she went with it.

Elena had left and spent almost 3 years without her humanity. The first person into her mind when she turned her humanity back on had been Jeremy. She remembered everything; his stoner phase, his relationships with Ana and Vicki, how he broke Bonnie's heart and most importantly she remembered the day of his death. Not the day she accepted his death the day he had actually died. The reason he had actually died.

She blamed herself for his death. How couldn't she? He had become a hunter because she'd killed Connor, he'd been on that island looking for the cure for her and he'd died trying to get it. She knew nobody else blamed her but it was worse that she blamed herself.

She started to think about the moment that she'd turned her humanity back on. She'd been feeding on a guy with brown hair and light blue eyes. She'd looked at him when she pulled back and realized who he looked like. Alaric. Remembering Alaric made her think of Mystic Falls. She remembered Jeremy and felt that tug at her heart. She tried to stop it but she couldn't. One second she was standing just thinking about Jeremy and the next she was on her knees crying over her dead brother. Then she thought of her Mystic Falls and that made her think of... No, she couldn't think about him right now.

She'd ran to the boarding house from her new place so they didn't hear her arrive. She listened to them for a moment and realized they also knew what was coming up.

"Damon we have to be extra careful around her for a while... She'd going to be sensitive!" Stefan said

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I know you think you're the only smart one from our family, since our father clearly wasn't the brightest, but I'm not as dumb as you think" Damon replied adding in his signature sarcasm in just the right spot.

"I'm serious, Damon. We all know you like to be a dick when it comes to touchy subjects but you can't go off the rails right now" Stefan said, you could almost hear him shake off the hand Damon had clearly placed on his shoulder.

Deciding she'd heard enough she let them know she had arrived by stepping on a stick that was in the front yard. They instantly stopped talking and a second later Stefan was at the door with Damon only arriving later because he'd grabbed a baseball bat along the way. They hadn't been expecting her so they figured she was an intruder.

"Really Elena? You made me grab the bat for nothing! I only break this thing out of hiding when it's something bad!" Damon said being the first to say something after an awkward silence.

"Were you expecting someone else? Like maybe a certain Original?"

"Elijah hasn't shown yet. I'm starting to think he never will" Stefan said giving Damon the typical "Stefan Look" that told him to keep his mouth shut about something.

"Have a little faith brother. Elijah is just enjoying being free of his crazy brother for a while, kinda like how I was when you went on your little trip with Klaus" Damon joked winking at Elena

"So that's it? You guys are just going to sit here and pretend that you weren't just talking about how sensitive I'm going to be this week. The week that marks my brother's death!" Elena practically screamed.

"Elena..." Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

"No. Just stop. You don't need to treat me like a child. I know that my brothers dead and not coming back. I was hoping you guys would help me get through this, not pretend that it didn't happen. Well I don't want your help anymore, I'm going to get through this on my own" Elena said and ran.

At first she didn't know where to go. She couldn't figure out where her mind was telling her to go. She ended up outside of her old house. The house she'd lit on fire to cover up her brother's death. She hadn't realized how much she'd needed to come here. This is the only place to mourn Jeremy. This was their place. Suddenly Elena realized she wasn't just mourning Jeremy, she was mourning everyone that got caught in her cross fire. Everyone's lives had changed because of her. Maybe she shouldn't have come back. Maybe she should just leave now, nobody would know the real reason if she left now. They'd all believe it was because she couldn't handle the pain of losing her brother.

"We all lose people we care for, Elena. Some more than others but what always got me through was knowing that I still had people out there that care for me as well." A voice said that made Elena turn around as fast as she could.

"Elijah!" Elena whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello Elena" Elijah said. She loved the way he said her name. It just rolled off his tongue so perfectly. While she was away she'd thought about Elijah as a potential lover but she realized that it wouldn't be right. She knew in her heart that she was destined to be with a Salvatore.

"I... Um... You're here" Elena said speechless. She knew he would come but she didn't expect to be the first one to see him.

"You sought me out, so I came. I figured it must have been important..."

"Actually Damon wanted to find you."

"True, but you came along, Elena. Or are you just trying to tell me that you were only there to be with Damon? Are you completely through with Stefan then?"

"No... I don't know."

"Elena, don't be like Katerina. She has done the same thing with too many sets of brothers. I've been watching you for awhile Elena. When you left this town I saw you around several times. I'm sorry but without your humanity you were just like her."

"I know that now. I just couldn't handle the pain. It hurt too much."

"That's one of the only parts of our human lives we keep when we change. My transition may have differed from yours but I understand what you went though. Like I said before we all lose someone we care for."

"We should probably head to the boarding house. I know Damon wants to talk to you." Elena quickly changed the subject.

"In a while. I was hoping we could talk first. You used to trust me and I'd like to earn it back by helping you to differentiate yourself from Katerina."

"I don't want or need your help. I know I'm not her."

"Until you chose you're going to have that part of her against you."

"Have any of you heard from Elena?" Stefan asked the group that was in front of him. Him and Damon had searched for Elena all through town, when they couldn't find her they went to The Grill in search of help.

"No, why? What did you do this time?" Bonnie asked directing the second question to Damon.

"Now, now Witch. You still haven't thanked me for saving you on the Island 3 years ago. I'd be extra nice to me." Damon said smirking.

"Actually it wasn't really our fault... Well I guess it sort of was but not directly. Elena heard us talking about how we had to be extra careful with her this week and she freak." Stefan said softly.

"The real reason she freaked was because Stefan told her he wouldn't treat he like a child anymore and she felt that he was treating her like a child when he said we have to act differently around her this week." Damon said glaring at Stefan.

"How do you know how she felt, Damon. You may have known her before but she's changed now." Matt said getting angry.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We just need to find Elena!" Caroline finally interrupted.

"I really need to get home. My friends will be worried about me!" Elena said trying to convince Elijah to let her leave.

"You see, Elena, Katerina hurt my family and I won't let her actions affect another." Elijah answered ignoring what she was saying.

"She's already hurt the Damon and Stefan."

"Yes she has... But if you make a decision you could fix the damage she did."

"Elijah, I really need to leave."

"Not until you make your decision!" Elijah was getting angry and she knew he could snap at any minute. She decided to lie to him and tell him that she'd chosen a brother.

"I've made a decision!" As Elena said it she realized it was true. She had chosen a brother and had only just figured it out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a week since her "meeting" with Elijah and Elena had yet to tell the Salvatore's which brother she was choosing. She'd told Elijah she would chose and she had. That didn't mean she had to act on it right away, right?

Wrong. Elijah had been pestering Elena the whole time about. Between telling Damon no a thousand times than eventually helping him find Katherine she wasn't sure how he had time to annoy her. She'd wake up in the morning to find him waiting for her in various rooms of the house. Before she'd go to sleep he would be there.

She knew she had to choose. Today she would go see them and make her choice. In her head she had made her decision, she was kind of afraid to say it out loud though.

When she got to the boarding house she knew something wasn't right. There was a car in the drive way that she had never seen before. Ignoring the car she walked into the house and made her way through the familiar house to apologize to the brother she didn't chose. She couldn't bring herself to say his name yet.

She arrived at his door, turned the handle and pushed open the door.

"Stef... Rebekah?" Elena gasped in surprise. She had not been expecting to walk in on Stefan with Rebekah. Not only did she walk in on him with her, she walked in on him on top of her. The only good part in it was they were clothed. For now.

"Elena!" Stefan stuttered using his vampire speed to get off Rebekah and in front of Elena in less than a second.

"I... I came here to tell you I'd chosen between you and Damon. I see now that I never really had to chose anyways. I'm sorry I interrupted you guys," Elena said while turning away, "It was nice to see you Rebekah."

"I don't think I'd call this a nice meeting but you too, Elena" Rebekah answered sarcastically.

"Elena... I'm really sorry... This started while you were gone... Well technically before you left but once you left we started seeing each other more and more and this just happened." Stefan said following Elena out of his room.

"It's okay, Stefan. You don't need to explain anything to me. You deserve to be happy and I'm glad you are with Rebekah." Elena said leaving Stefan alone by his door.

Where she went next was important. It was where she wanted to be, where she needed to be. When she got to his door she used her heightened hearing to listen and make sure he was alone. For all she knew he could have moved on too. Hearing only the sound of his breathing and the occasionally turning of a page she knew he was alone and reading.

"Damon..." Elena said walking into his room.

He was in front of her in a second. She never used to like how close he always got to her but right now she was enjoying it. He put his hand on her cheek and she tilted her head up to look at him. She looked into his blue eyes and she felt like he understood exactly what she was saying. She moved her hands up and into his hair to pull him closer. He put his head as close to hers as it could get without actually touching her.

"Are you sure this is what you want Elena?" He asked he looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

Elena answered him in a way she knew he would understand. She brought her head closer and placed her lips on his.

**There it is. Elena has made her decision. I'm really sorry if I upset anyone by making her chose Damon. I want you all to know that I have nothing against Stefan. I think the character is amazing and that Stelena had a great relationship. Paul Wesley is also an amazing actor. **

**The decision was really hard for me to make which is part of the reason it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I wrote a chapter for each brother and chose the one I liked better. If you all want me to post the chapter where she chooses Stefan as an alternate ending I can do that. **

**I plan to write one more chapter on this story then end it and hopefully start another story. Thanks everyone for the reviews **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It'd been months since she had made her decision and most people had been happy with it. Everyone was finally letting her make her own decisions instead of always making them for her. She knew Matt wasn't happy with her, she remember the first, of many, times he had expressed his concerns on her being with Damon.

"_Come on, Elena. Damon? Really? Do you not remember all the things he's done to you?" Matt said getting angry._

"_Of course I do Matt. Who would you prefer I choose? Stefan? Don't you remember all the things he's done. Sure his list might be smaller than Damon's but I want to be with Damon. Stefan is happy with it, why can't you be?" Elena responded in the same tone Matt had used._

"_I'll be happy when you make the right choices." Matt said then turned and walked away._

Matt and Elena had had many of those same conversations but eventually Matt caved and realized that Elena was happy and that's all that should matter.

Elena walked out of her bathroom and into her room only to find Damon sitting on her window seat. Suddenly her mind flashed through all the times Damon had been there waiting for her and she smiled.

"Want to share the information that's got you smiling like a kid in a candy store?" Damon said smirking at her. The way he was looking at her made her want to stop talking and get to better things.

"You. As usual" Elena answered walking towards him.

Seeing her intent Damon stood and used his inhuman speed to be in front of her in a flash, "What have I done this time?"

"The same as usual. Just you being here is good enough!" As soon as she finished talking his mouth was on hers and he pulled her to the bed.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked when her and Damon walked into the boarding house and he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Probably in his room with Barbie Klaus. They barely ever leave. My brother sure knows how to chose them." Damon responded winking at her.

"Hey! What does that say about me then! And you chose her at one point too!"

"And that will never happen again" Damon said leaning in to kiss her.

"Okay, enough. I don't want to watch this!" Rebekah said laughing as her and Stefan came down the stairs.

"You're just jealous." Damon said winking at Stefan

"Cut it out Damon." Stefan cut in walking by them to hold the door open for Rebekah.

"See you later" Stefan said to Rebekah before giving her a quick kiss.

As Stefan heading into the parlor, Elena followed Damon to his room. When they got there she stood at the door for a minute and thought about everything that was going on in her life.

She would never have Jeremy, Jenna, Ric or her parents back but right now, with Damon, she was happy. The people she loved were happy and that's what was important to her now.

**That's the end of this story. I have a few ideas for another one but I'm not sure if I'm going to switch to a Criminal Minds story first then come back to TVD. I hope you all liked this one, Thanks for all the reviews!**


	11. Stefan

Alternate Ending

It had been a week since her "meeting" with Elijah and Elena had yet to tell the Salvatore's which brother she was choosing. She'd told Elijah she would chose and she had. That didn't mean she had to act on it right away, right?

Wrong. Elijah had been pestering Elena the whole time about. Between telling Damon no a thousand times than eventually helping him find Katherine she wasn't sure how he had time to annoy her. She'd wake up in the morning to find him waiting for her in various rooms of the house. Before she'd go to sleep he would be there.

She knew she had to choose. Today she would go see them and make her choice. In her head she had made her decision, she was kind of afraid to say it out loud though. She knew she should work up the nerve and say it before she went to see him. She was about to say it when there was a knock at her door and she went to answer it.

"Stefan," Elena said opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk... I have to tell you something about Damon that you really need to know."

"Wait. Before you say anything about Damon I need to tell you something."

"Okay" Stefan said cautiously, walking into the house and taking a seat on her couch.

"Before you tell me whatever it is Damon did this time you need to know that it won't have anything to do with my decision. I've chosen who I want to be with and the only thing that would change that would be if he didn't want to be with me."

"Which is exactly why you need to here this... Damon has moved on. I don't know who she is since I've never actually came face to face with her. I only know she exists because I can hear them talking... And doing other things, at night. I'm really sorry that you have to find out this way, Elena but Damon doesn't want to be with you anymore." Stefan said softly looking into Elena's eyes.

"I don't see why I needed to know this. Like I said it doesn't affect how I feel. I'm glad Damon has someone. Stefan I don't want Damon. I want you." She said this with all her heart and looked into his beautiful eyes.

She could tell that she'd surprised him. He had expected her to choose Damon but she knew he could tell she was being honest. Stefan always doubted himself. She knew that. She needed to show him she was being completely honest and that she was sure of her decision.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered moving closer to him and pulling him off the couch.

Before he could say anything she brought him as close as possible and kissed him pouring all her heart into the kiss. He responded instantly and she knew that he understood now that she wanted to be with him.


End file.
